Fruits Basket Drabbles!
by Blood Red Vampress
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots revolving around the Mabudachi Trio. They range from humor all the way to pain and angst. I hope you enjoy them! Please R&R! Arigato. Ratings vary by drabble/ chapter.
1. Annoy The Hell Out Of Haa san!

**Drabble 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba. I do own this plot.**

**Characters: Hatori, Shigure**

**Genre: Humor, Friendship**

**Rated: T (mild language)**

**Summary: Poor Hatori. Always suffering under the antics of his perverted cousin! None other than Shigure, that is!**

* * *

**Annoy the Hell Out Of Haa-san!**

_'This should wake him up for sure...'_Shigure thought to himself as he crept up the stairs to his friend's room. Hatori was sound asleep. Shigure stood quietly by the bed and watched his cousin's chest rise and fall slowly and peacefully. He almost felt bad for what he was about to do. Shigure giggled as he screamed: "Wake up Haa-san!" And with that, Shigure dumped the cup of cold water all over the sleeping Hatori.

Hatori immediately jumped out of his sleep and sat up, throwing the covers off. He was only wearing boxers at the time.

"Holy sh-...Shigure?," Hatori gasped at the cold water and looked up. His gaze slowly met Shigure's gleaming eyes.

"G'morin' Haa-san!," Shigure smiled as though nothing happened.

Hatori fixed Shigure with a death glare. If looks could kill, Shigure would have dropped dead right then and there.

"What do you think you're doing?," Hatori pulled the covers back over him to cover his boxers that Shigure was smiling at.

"Your _favorite_cousin came to wake you up!," Shigure sat on the edge of the soaked bed.

"Real funny," Hatori dripped with sarcasm.

"I wasn't meaning to be funny, Haa-san." Shigure suppressed his laughter.

"Shut up. I have to go into the clinic today. I set my alarm clock exactly for seven. Right now, it's six. Do you have some sort of mental problem?"

"You tell me. You're the doctor." Shigure smiled.

"Shut up! Go downstairs and wait for me. And don't touch _anything_.," Hatori urged Shigure to get up.

"I'll be awaiting your arrival Ha'ri! Hurry up!" Shigure skipped out of the room.

Hatori pinched the bridge of his nose; he felt a headache coming on.

_'What on earth was he thinking? He has gone way too far. How did he get in my house anyway?'_Hatori got out of bed, now wide awake. He quickly got dressed and freshened up. He wore a sweater vest with a blue tie, long sleeve white shirt and black pants. He put on a watch and was ready to go. Before leaving the room, he grabbed the wet sheets. On his way to Shigure, he threw the sheets in the dryer.

As Hatori reached the kitchen on the main floor of the house, he realized: where was Shigure?

_'I swear; if that dog does __anything__ to my house, I'll kill him. He better not be prying through my stuff.'_

Hatori called Shigure's name as he entered almost every room in his house.

Living room? No.

Bathroom? No.

Dining room? No.

Where was he?

Hatori walked down the final hallway of his huge house. He sighed as he came upon the open door to his study. Sure enough, Shigure was in there. Shigure was sitting at Hatori's desk and was looking through papers. He heard Hatori enter the room. He turned around in the chair.

"Hey Ha'ri? What are these?," Shigure held up a few pieces of paper.

Hatori approached the desk and snatched them away from Shigure.

"Shigure! What has gotten into you?," Hatori was surprised at what the papers actually were.

"What? Did I do something wrong?," Shigure grinned silently at the stressed man before him.

"Shigure, these are patient files. You can't just go about reading people's personal information! Do you know how much trouble I can get in if I give out information like this? Get out Shigure. Now.," Hatori put the pile of papers back on the desk and ran a hand through his black hair as he leaned on the desk.

"Calm down Haa-san. It's not like I could read them anyway. You write chicken scratch.," Shigure stood up.

"I'm going to say it one more time: get out now," Hatori was absolutely blazing with anger.

"Fine, fine. Touchy. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning...," Shigure walked out of the room following Hatori.

They went to the kitchen. Hatori pointed to the table: "Sit."

Shigure, afraid to anger his cousin anymore, sat without a sound. Hatori left Shigure alone for a couple of minutes to return with two steaming cups of coffee. He sat next to Shigure without a word. He handed Shigure a cup.

"Why thankyou Ha'ri!"

"I'm going to get right to the point Shigure. Today, I have work to do. I'm not in the mood for any of your games. You are 27 years old; now act like it. What are you doing here? I want a straight answer," Hatori put down his coffee cup and stared Shigure in the eyes.

"I just wanted to see you. Ever since high school, we never got to just sit and talk," Shigure said while looking down at his cup.

"That's because while I was busy working hard, you were busy flirting with anything that moved. You have to grow up sometime Shigure. Why would you come to talk today when I am busy?," Hatori leaned on one elbow on the table.

"I feel sick...," Shigure moaned and put his hand on his forehead.

"Don't play games with me," Hatori said. Hatori moved Shigure's hand and put his own on Shigure's forehead.

"I'm not playing...," Shigure moaned louder.

"You don't have a fever. If you are not sick, as you are, you need to leave. I have appointments today and I don't have any time for your stupidity," Hatori went back to drinking his coffee.

Shigure realized that he was getting nowhere. Shigure had an idea: annoy the hell out of Haa-san!

"You're absolutely one-hundred percent right, Haa-san. If you are _not_ in the mood for my stupidity, as you say, then what _are_you in the mood for?," Shigure smirked at his plan.

"Nothing involving you, Ayame or the perverted novels that you write," Hatori answered without a thought.

"Really? Then tell me why I feel _so _sick around you? Maybe I'm in love...," Shigure shot a seductive glare to Hatori who, in turn, returned it with an icy cold stare.

"I think you need a flu shot," Hatori said plainly, closing his eyes, "that would help."

"On second thought...I'm not so sick after all! I'll just be going now! Sayonara Ha'ri; see you later!," Shigure quickly jumped up and ran out of Hatori's house- slamming the front door in the process. Once Hatori was sure that Shigure was gone, he said to himself:

"I swear. He is getting worse by the day. He better not cause any more trouble. But, then again, the day's just beginning..."

* * *

**Review please! Next drabble coming soon!**

**Title: "The Past I Want To Forget".**


	2. The Past I Want To Forget

**Drabble 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket so, you don't have to sue me. Thanks. **

**Characters: Hatori, his mother (gomen- don't know her name)**

**Genre: Hurt, Sadness, Family, **

**Rated: K+**

**Summary: It's a normal day at the office...until...**_**she**_** shows up begging for forgiveness. Will Hatori give it?**

* * *

**The Past I Want To Forget**

It was a normal day for Hatori. The usual symptoms and the same diagnosis.

"You have the flu. Take this and come back in a week."

Simple. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Finally getting a moment of respite, Hatori sat in his office, head in hands. Needless to say, he was tired as hell and, to top it all off, he could feel a headache coming on.

_'I need sleep.'_ He thought to himself.

"Dr. Sohma!," a nurse skipped into his office, interrupting his train of thought.

"Yes?," Hatori picked up his head to look at the joyful face of the nurse with his annoyed face.

"You have a patient in room one that has requested to see you instead of the nurses first. She said to tell you that she's a Sohma," the nurse smiled.

"Hai. Arigato," Hatori nodded.

The nurse bowed and scurried back off to work.

"I wonder who it could be...?," Hatori said to himself. He shrugged it off.

He pulled himself up from his chair and grabbed his stethoscope, draping it around his neck.

He walked slowly to the room. As he passed other rooms, he heard patients talking with the nurses. He faced the door to room one and sighed. He pinched his nose, fighting off the headache.

He picked up the chart from the door and knocked quickly.

Not wasting time, and wanting to rest, he opened the door.

The dragon enetered the room, closed the door behind him and froze solid.

He stared deeply into the eyes of his patient sitting on the exam table. Thoughts ran through his brain like lightning.

_'No. It couldn't be. I can't be...mother...?'_

The lady on the table was close to tears as she looked into the doctor's eyes.

"Hatori...my son...," she spoke quietly, tears escaping her eyes.

Hatori's eyes widened and he simply looked away from her gaze.

"What are you doing here?," Hatori asked quietly.

"I came to see you, Hatori! Look at you! All grown up! You even became a doctor! I know that you may not want to see me, but I came to apologize," she said, slightly smiling.

"You're right," Hatori said.

"What?!," the lady jumped off the table.

"I said that you are right. I _don't_ want to see you," Hatori looked up into her eyes.

"Son...I know how disgustingly terrible I've acted towards you. I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart and you know that! I want us to make up and be the small family we were supposed to be, had I not screwed up in the past. I can't express what I'm feeling right now in words. I feel sad and disgusting from how I've treated my own child. I feel so happy and glad that you are successful despite my actions. I don't know what to say, Hatori! I'm sorry...I love you...," his mother was crying her heart out.

The doctor looked away in a moment of silence.

"I'm sorry as well, but that can never happen. I'm very busy right now and I don't have time to listen to your plea. I have work to do so, if you're truly not sick, I'll have to ask you to leave. I have other things to worry about," Hatori choked on his harsh words, holding back tears.

"But Hatori...son...please!," she cried out as she touched his cheek.

Hatori flinched away from her touch. Shocked, she bought her hand to her other and clasped them by her heart.

"It can't be. Not now after all those years. I'm sorry. Truly. Take care and have a nice day...mother," Hatori spoke roughly, making his mother gasp.

His mother burst into tears as she fell to her knees. She held her face in her hands and cried at her son's feet.

"I'm sorry...," Hatori said for the final time.

Hatori, fighting tears, turned on his heels. He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He then put the chart back in its slot and wiped a few tears from his eyes.

He listened to his mother bawl on the other side of the door.

Now enraged, he walked back to his office where he could be alone. On his way, he ignored the calls from the nurses.

"Are you okay doctor?"

"Hatori- sensei? What's wrong?!"

"Dr. Sohma! Is everything alright?"

He ignored them all with his eyes focused on the floor as he walked.

When he got to his office, he walked in and threw himself on the chair. He tore the stethoscope off his neck and flung it across his desk, starting to cry. He tuned out the noise of struggle at the door. The nurses were trying to get in, but he'd locked it.

He once again ignored the voices at the door and thought to himself:

_'Why? Why me? Can't she see that what she wants is impossible? How can I honestly forgive her after all these years of pain and suffering? I need to give it up and stop crying. It doesn't make sense to cry now. I did this of my own accord. She's gone and that's final. I can't change anything now. This is exactly what I wanted all along, so why cry? Is it because I'm happy? I stood up to her like I should have all those years ago. She's in my past- not important anymore. She's in the past I want to forget. Yet, it's difficult to forget...'_

* * *

**Wow. That was intense for me! Overall, I'm pretty satisfied with this one, although I didn't get in everything I originally wanted. T-T**

**I'm terribly sorry if Hatori seemed OOC. He's a hard one to write drama with!**

**Please review! I promise that the next drabble will be more happy and less sad! :)**

**PS- I nearly keeled over deciding the title! Was the title good?! Tell me in your review! Cause I know that you'll review! Right?!**


	3. When You Need Me, I'm Here

**Drabble 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I do own the plot! :)**

**Characters: Hatori, Ayame**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship, Yaoi**

**Rated: MA or R (yaoi, descriptive lime)**

**Summary: I've posted this before as a single fanfic. I just figured it would go better under this story. Anywho, let's keep the summary simple: Hatori and Ayame get it on!**

* * *

**When You Need Me, I'm Here**

"Tori-nii!!," Ayame chimed as he waltzed into the room. He looked high on something. Probably sugar.

"I'm busy," Hatori stated dully.

Hatori was sitting at his kitchen table hunched over endless paperwork. He was fully dressed in doctor's aparrel, including his glasses. Intent on finishing his work, he didn't bother to look at his flamboyant cousin.

"Come on Tori!," Ayame whined at the phlegmatic doctor.

"No." The stolid reply of Hatori who was still hard at work.

"You know you want it. You've been like this since Kana. Let the past go and live your life gloriously in the present!," Ayame was dead serious. He spoke with a straight face and, none the less, said something that made sense!

"I don't have time for this right now," Hatori picked up his head to stare into his cousin's glistening eyes.

"Let me pleasure you. You're just begging for it," Ayame grinned seductively and winked at Hatori. Ayame move so close that his nose touched Hatori's.

"Ayame. Don't even-," Hatori was cut short by Ayame pressing his lips crashing on his own. Hatori's eyes widened in shock.

As Hatori tried to fight it, Ayame inched himself onto Hatori's lap. As Hatori pulled back, Ayame tangled his fingers in the hair behind Hatori's neck. Hatori was truly stuck. Ayame continued his assault on the dragon until they both took a much needed breath.

"What do you think you're doing?!," Hatori gasped for breath and rubbed the back of his hand across his lips.

"Helping you relax, silly!," Ayame dugs his hips into Hatori's.

Hatori let out a low moan as he felt himself harden.

"Just enjoy it...," Ayame pressed their swollen lips together in another assault.

Ayame's vehement kisses continued as Hatori moaned repeatedly into his mouth. Hatori took off his glasses, amidst all the kissing, and placed them on the table. Ayame licked the tip of Hatori's tongue. That did it. The dragon lost all hope for control- and his control, as a matter of fact.

Hatori continued the kiss and reached for Ayame's shirt. Ayame giggled slightly as Hatori pulled Ayame's shirt off. Ayame pulled from the kiss and worked on Hatori. Hatori just sat still and grinned seductively as Ayame took off his lab coat and shirt. They too joined Ayame's shirt on the floor.

Ayame slowly stood up in front of Hatori. Then, making sure to stroke the hardening bump in Hatori's pants, Ayame pulled down Hatori's pants and boxers. They pile of clothes on the floor got increasingly larger.

Ayame lowered himself on his knees and took hold of Hatori's thighs. Hatori grew harder by the moment.

"NO! Ayame! D-don't!," Hatori pleaded as Ayame's mouth got closer to his cock.

"Yesssss...," Ayame hissed like his inner spirit. Without any warning, Ayame forcefully caught Hatori's tip in his mouth.

"Holy!," Hatori threw his head back as Ayame took in more of his member.

Ayame teased Hatori with his long, trenchant tongue. Hatori was getting, by far, the best damn blow job in his life. Ayame was sucking so hard on Hatori that Hatori was close to crying. Hatori soon felt his climax approaching as his hips started convulsing. Ayame moved his hands to Hatori's hips to keep him from thrusting into his mouth.

"Oh GOD!," Hatori swore as he grabbed the silver hair in front of him. Ayame hissed, sending shivers throughout Hatori's body.

"S-stop! Ayame! I'm c-close...," Hatori stuttered as he pleaded with the snake.

"Do it. I want it."

Ayame dragged his teeth down Hatori's length one final time before Hatori lost it. Hatori gritted his teeth then screamed as his peak came and his hot seed spilled into Hatori's mouth.

"Good boy," Ayame licked his lips and stood up.

Hatori's breathing slowed as he looked at his cousin lustfully. Wanting revenge, Hatori grabbed Ayame's pants and pulled them down in one swift movement. Ayame, grateful to the dragon, stepped out of his pants and kicked them to the side.

Hatori slid off the chair to his knees and pulled Ayame to the floor. Laying himself on top of Ayame, Hatori started grinding their hips together as they kissed passionately.

Ayame moaned like a harlot and arched his back for more contact between the two hardening erections. Hatori ignored his plea and kept the kiss going as Ayame's bucked his hips. Wanting to provoke Ayame, Hatori reached down between them and grabbed Ayame's hot erection. Ayame gasped as Hatori squeezed his penis. Ayame rolled his back more, deepening the kiss with Hatori.

Ayame pulled his lips from Hatori's. Instead of a kiss, Ayame poked his fingers at Hatori's mouth. As Hatori sucked on the fingers eagerly, he continued to give the snake a hand job. Hatori felt Ayame harden and rolled off Ayame- the snake was ready. Hatori got on his knees on the cold tile floor of the kitchen. Ayame sat up and crawled behind his cousin. He poked his lubed fingers at Hatori's awaiting entrance.

"Ayame...please...," Hatori was squirming as he begged.

"All in good time, my dragon...," Ayame smirked at Hatori's boldness. Ayame inserted one finger into Hatori. Hatori was eager for more and pressed down on it eagerly. Ayame put in a second finger and scissored them open and closed. Hatori moaned loudly and got impatient.

"NOW Ayame!," Hatori screamed. Ayame was certain that anyone around the house heard that scream.

"Whatever you say my darling.," Ayame pulled out his fingers, leaving Hatori squirming more.

And without any warning, Ayame buried himself to the hilt in Hatori.

"Holy CRAP!," Hatori clawed at the slippery tiles in pain and pleasure.

Not giving the dragon anytime to adjust, Ayame started thrusting hard. Hatori soon grew familiar to Ayame inside of him and started moving his hips in time with Ayame's thrusts. Little did he know, Ayame was timing his thusts to Hatori's breath.

"Oh kami..faster, harder...THERE!," Hatori screamed loudly as Ayame hit his prostate. Ayame showed obedience and he thrusted as hard as his fragile body could.

Hatori clawed at the floor in pure ectasy.

Ayame and Hatori continued for a few minutes until Hatori clenched down tight on Ayame. To prolong the pleasure, Ayame reached aroung the front of his cousin and pumped Hatori in time. Then they continued until they were both out of breath and energy. With all the energy he could muster, Ayame pushed himself into Hatori for the final time. They climaxed together. Hatori spilling into Ayame's hand and Ayame spilling into his friend.

They both collapsed on the floor tired, sweaty and out of breath. That's how they stood until Hatori got up. Without so much as a word, Hatori got dressed. Instead of putting it on, Hatori draped his lab coat over the back of his chair. He sat back down on his chair and put his head into his hands as his elbows leaned on the table.

"Tori? What's wrong?," Ayame got up and started to get dressed as well.

"Get out, please," Hatori said in his usual monotone.

"What?! But Hari-," Ayame was cut off.

"Please. Now Ayame," Hatori put his glasses back on and picked up his pen, "I have work to finish."

Ayame, feeling a bit hurt, made his way to the kitchen door. Before leaving, Ayame said:

"I'm sorry for this Hatori. I didn't mean to get you so upset. I thought you enjoyed it for a change. Although this happened, I want you to know one thing. When you need me, I'm here for you. I will always be here for you..."

And Hatori thought to himself:

_'And when you need me, I'm here. I'm here for you too, Ayame.'_

* * *

**Whoo! Who knew Hatori would really want _that_?! I did! **

**This was originally one of my first yaoi fanfics, so gomen-nasai if it sucks.**

**Review onegai! I really want to hear your comments! Pwease?! -pouts-**


	4. Flu Season and The Dragon

**Drabble 4**

**Disclaimer: Why don't you go back and read the last disclaimer?**

**Characters: Hatori (a bit OOC), Shigure**

**Genre: Humor**

**Rated: T (for language)**

**Summary: Ever wonder why Hatori **_**hates **_**the flu season more than any other doctor? Read on to find out! Contains Shigure annoying Ha'ri once again! **

* * *

**Flu Season and The Dragon**

"Shigure, stay still," Hatori said as he tried to grab the flailing dog's arm.

"No!," Shigure pulled away and rolled up into a ball on the exam table.

"You are getting this in you," Hatori said as he once again tried to grab the dog.

"No! Waaaahhhhh!," Shigure pulled away again and started to cry loudly.

"Shigure Sohma!," Hatori was getting really anoyed at this point.

Shigure stopped crying and looked up at the annoyed doctor holding the syringe he was so afraid of:

"Yes?," Shigure said with a smile on his face.

"Give me your arm," Hatori demanded.

"No, it hurts!," Shigure gave him an adorable puppy face, hoping it would help him get out of this situation.

"It will hurt even more if you struggle. Now come here," Hatori said to the whimpering dog.

Hatori then sat on a chair next to the exam table that Shigure just jumped on.

"Waaaahhhh!," Shigure starts crying again and grabs his arm from Hatori again.

"You're worse than Momiji- even he doesn't cry like this," Hatori said.

"Why the heck do I need a flu shot anyway?," Shigure questioned the doctor.

"To keep you from getting the flu, of course. It is required, by me, that everyone in the Sohma estate get one. Believe me, you don't want the flu- it's extremely contagious," Hatori explained for the dog.

"Don't worry Haa-san, I won't get sick- I promise," Shigure held his thumb in Hatori's face.

"Nice try," Hatori rolled his eyes, "now give me your arm."

"Be gentle- it feels like you are being stabbed with a knife or something," Shigure winced at the thought.

"That's a lie. It's no more than a small pinch for a few seconds. You'll live," Hatori corrected.

"How would you know? You're the one giving shots to everybody anyway!," Shigure wondered.

"I have to get my flu shot also. Now- stop trying to change the topic and give me your arm," Hatori said slowly, losing his temper.

"Really? That's amazing! Who does it for you?," Shigure really wanted Hatori to forget about the syringe he was holding.

"Another doctor. Give me your arm," Hatori said- throughly pissed at Shigure.

"Wow! That's like a never-ending chain of doctors," Shigure was really beating around the bush now.

"Yes. Now give me your _damn_arm," Hatori was about to lose it.

Shigure shook his head no. He grabbed Shigure's arm violently.

"Don't you _dare_move!," Hatori finally lost it!

Hatori stabbed Shigure with the needle, causing the dog to cry.

"Get out- _now_!," Hatori stood up and pointed to the door to his office.

"Haa-san, you lied," Shigure said as he jumped off the table.

"Now!," Hatori screamed for the final time and the poor dog ran out as fast as his legs could possibly take him.

Hatori looked at the used needle in his hand and said to himself:

"I hate the flu season..."

* * *

**Alright, here's the deal. I did this one a **_**long**_** time ago. I revised bits of it to make it better...or worse.**

**So, tell me what you think! (And yes, I'm very much aware that Ha'ri was OOC. You don't have to tell me twice.)**

**Onegai, review! :)**


	5. Bouncin' Off The Walls

**Drabble 5

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Yawn. Do I **_**really**_** own Fruits Basket? Nope, didn't think so.**

**Characters: Hatori, Ayame, Shigure**

**Genre: Humor, Friendship**

**Rated: T+ (language and suggestive themes)**

**Summary: Hatori has to deal with the drunk dog and snake. Will things get crazy? Hell yeah!**

* * *

**Bouncin' Off The Walls**

It was absolutely crazy. In fact, it was _way_ more than that.

Cna you imagine what would happen if Shigure and Ayame got their hands on alcohol? Yeah. That's the crazy I'm talking about.

Apparently, the Mabudachi Trio reunion turned into a full on party. A party caused by none other than Shigure Sohma.

He would be the one to blame.

The room smelled strongly of alcohol and sweat.

The dog and snake were dancing. No, let me rephrase that: They were trying to have sex in clothes. _That's_ the kind of dancing they were doing.

Meanwhile, totally annoyed at the turn of events, Hatori sat quietly and read a book. Not to mention, making sure they didn't destroy _his_ house.

On top of it all, loud music was playing.

Think of the music that Shigure would write and you've got what they were playing. "Turn Me On" by Kevin Lyttle to be exact. One of the most perverted songs in the book.

All of a sudden, Shigure decided he wanted to take things a bit further.

"Hey Ayame! Wanna -hic- have sex?," Shigure spoke loudly with slurred words.

"Hot, raunchy, _beautiful_ anal sex?," Ayame asked, eyes glistening.

Hatori, wanting to have nothing to do with them, just rolled his eyes and silently watched the scene play out.

"Yea! Just like that!," Shigure grinned and grabbed Ayame's shoulders.

"Sounds -hic- good to me!," Ayame wrapped his arms around Shigure's neck.

"I'd advise you to stop before you do something you'll regret in the morning," Hatori said, eyes returning to his book.

"Nonsense," Shigure smiled at the dragon.

"Let's go Gure!," Ayame grabbed Shigure's wrist and dragged him to the stairs.

The two went upstairs and into _Hatori's_ room, of all the rooms they could have picked.

They slammed the room door as Hatori sighed and continued to read.

...10 minutes later...

Noises could be heard downstairs by Hatori who had shut off the loud music.

"Nngh, Aya..."

"Oh GOD!"

"Damn!"

"More! Faster...harder!"

"Idiots," Hatori murmured to himself.

And Hatori knew that he was _not _going to his room tonight. He decided to rough it on the couch and let his cousins alone.

...in the morning...

"That was the best sex I've had in _years_, Aya!"

"Oh Gure, you are right! I am _still_ sore!"

"Idiots."

* * *

"I'm bouncin' off the walls again, woah-oh,

And I'm lookin' like a fool again, woah-oh,

I threw away my reputation,

One more song for the radio station..."

-by: Sugarcult

* * *

**Hey! It was cheesy wasn't it? I **_**tried **_**to keep the sex stuff on a down low. Key word: 'tried'. **

**I decided to use the song "Bouncin' Off The Walls" by Sugarcult because I was bored as hell. **

**Also, I think it's time for another sad drabble. So, that might be next. **

**And now, you tell me what you think! Review! Please! :)**


	6. Protect, Love, Save

**Drabble 6**

**Disclaimer: Never owned it, never will.**

**Characters: Hatori, Shigure**

**Genre: Yaoi, Family, Romance**

**Rated: M, NC-17 (for obvious reasons....just read the summary)**

**Summary: I continued to rub his member as I looked at his beautiful body. He was a pale white, with the slightest bit of a tan on his face. His beautiful black hair was splayed across the pillow behind his head. I knew I had to save him. **

_**[Recommended song while reading: "Rehab" -Artist: Rihanna]**_

* * *

**Protect, Love, Save**

I knew that before my eyes, I was slowly losing him.

He was my best friend and all I could do was sit by and watch him deteriorate.

Day by day...he was dying. Emotionally.

Slowly, I rubbed my hand on him, watching him moan at my actions.

He felt so warm; burning hot in my palm.

I felt a tear come to my eyes as he moaned my name.

I continued to rub his member as I looked at his beautiful body.

He was a pale white, with the slightest bit of a tan on his face. His beautiful black hair was splayed across the pillow behind his head.

His eyes were tightly closed and his pink lips were parted slightly, breathing unevenly.

He looked like a complete god. My god. Only mine.

I twisted my wrist against him and he moaned louder, losing a bit more of his self control.

"Fuck me."

Those words hurt me more than you could ever comprehend. They stung through my veins like ice cold water.

The tears flowed freely now. I couldn't stop them.

"What's wrong?"

His glistening green eyes stared into mine as his warm hand cupped my cheek.

"Shut up!," I screamed.

Looking at his face got me mad. I was beyond affronted by the thought that I was losing him. I couldn't take that.

He just laid there quiet as he looked at me, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Turn around and kneel down," I ordered, the tears starting to dissipate.

I knew that he liked it when I took control. And I had to at some point. Or else I would lose everything I have.

He nodded and obeyed, still silent.

I kneeled behind him and put my hands firmly on his waist to hold him still.

Without any preparation or lube, I pushed into him so hard and fast that it even hurt me.

"Shigure!"

He screamed loudly as his voice cracked and rose an octave.

I just pulled out and pushed in harder than the first time.

He was screaming out now, and I took pleasure in the pain.

As he screamed, I just smiled, happy that I was bringing him some form of comfort and pleasure.

I pumped in and out rhythmically, enjoying it thoroughly.

Before I even could realize what was really going on, I felt him clench tight around me.

I grunted as I tried to reposition my hips so this could last a bit longer. But, to no avail.

His beautiful voice cried out in ecstasy as he climaxed.

That angelic voice made me close as well.

I thrusted. Once. Twice. And three times.

And I came. Harder than I had ever before, I spurted my cum deep into him.

As I pulled out, I started to catch my breath.

"Are you okay?," I looked down at him.

He was laying facedown, still breathing heavily.

He didn't answer me.

I turned him over to his side to look at his face.

I started to cry again. I was such an emotional mess. My nose started to run and I sobbed loudly, holding him in my arms.

I can only pray to god that I can keep him for life. I can't ever give up on him. Never.

I stroked his cheek as I remembered the pain in his face.

He has gone through so much in his small life, I can't even comprehend half of it. He's very strong. Stronger than I could ever be.

I cry harder and harder as I think of all the things we did in the past.

Finally, exhausted more than I had ever felt before, I placed a single kiss on his cool forehead.

And my heart nearly shattered into a million pieces as I heard what he said.

That's what I tried to keep his thoughts away from. What I tried so hard to overcome with him.

The name he whispered in his sleep broke my heart:

"Kana."

* * *

**I posted this before under the same acount but with a different title. I decided to put it in here with the Furuba drabbles because it fit in perfectly with the rest. **

**I was apparently full of sorrow when I wrote this....but I can't remember why. ;)**

**Oh well. Just leave me a review and thanks for reading!**


End file.
